The present disclosure relates to a connector system, a communication device, and a communication system.
There is known such a following communication system. One communication device communicates with the other communication device when one chassis (device body) is in contact with or in the vicinity of the other chassis (device body). As an example of this kind of communication system, there is known a communication system including two communication devices, i.e., a mobile terminal device and a wireless communication device called a cradle (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-65700).